


Pyre

by ColeTReed



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other, Psycopath, evil ray?, more like psyco ray, nah, they were asking for it though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeTReed/pseuds/ColeTReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has been kidnapped and forced to keep records of his week in solitude.  A record of his transformation into a heartless being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyre

** _Day One_ **

I...  I don't know what the fuck is going on.

If anyone is actually reading this, my name is Ray Narvaez.  I got grabbed off the street like a week ago when I was out with my friends playing at the local arcade.  Some weird guys in white lab-coats knocked me out and pulled me into a van.  They injected me with some weird black fluid, and started mumbling about how "perfect" I was.  

Now they've just got me locked in this padded room with only a diary and a pen.  The assholes said if I wanted to eat, then I better write down everything I thought about.

SO HERE, I'M WRITING, GIVE ME SOME GODDAMN FOOD ALREADY!  

I...  I can't take it anymore!  I want to go home, I want to go back to work, and I want my friends back!

+++++

** _Day Two_ **

These dickwads probe and prod me all day long.  They take blood, weigh, measure, and make me pee in a cup like twelve times a day.  Any time I even SLIGHTLY move, they gag me with chloroform and manually extract whatever they need.  I've had shit rammed up my dick and ass, and I DON'T like it.

Fucking assholes.  

I have no idea what they're even doing to me!  

Well, at least I'm not growing extra arms!

+++++

** _Day Three_ **

Something weird happened today.  The doctors were screening me like normal, when one of them took the BIGGEST needle imaginable and just stabbed me in the chest with it.

I...  I didn't feel it.

When the guy pulled it out, the hole sizzled for a bit when my blood pooled, and it healed instantly. 

Several sharp objects later, and the doctors were going batshit insane.  A "Success", if you will.  

I can't feel pain anymore.  All the pain sensors in my body are gone!  I could lose a fucking leg and keep on walking on the other one like it was nothing!  Hell, some senior freakshow act wanted to amputate my arm with a rusty saw to see if it really DID work that well.

I did a few more tests on my own.  I was oddly curious.  So when they brought me my dinner, I rammed the steak knife in my foot.  Nothing hurt, and I just pulled it out like it was nothing.  It bled for all of ten seconds, and sealed itself back up.  I could walk on it easily, and even did a little breakdancing routine on the side.

FUCKING INSANE DUDE.  I AM LIKE A FUCKING SUPERHERO, AND THIS IS AWESOME!

+++++

**_Day Four_ **

Interesting development.  My thoughts are flooding at an alarming rate.  My excitement from Day Three has waned.  I have more important items to reminisce over.

The doctors brought me books by the truckload and asked me to read them.

I was confused at first, because my literacy shouldn't be a question.

Then it all made sense.

 

I read 16 of them in a few hours.  My reading skill is comparable to the fictional character, Dr. Spencer Reed on Criminal Minds.  The words come to me and stay.  A photographic memory?  No, photographic memories allow for instant recall.  Instead, I'm actually understanding the material at a hastened rate.  I've learned Spanish, French, and ancient Latin grammar.  Nuclear physics aren't a challenge to me.  I believe I can reconstruct the atomic bomb used in World War II without much difficulty.

The thoughts of escape aren't all that important right now.  There are more books to be read.  

Why should I worry about escaping?

_I can escape any time I want to._

Instead, I'm going to get as much information out of these plebeians as I can manage.  The more I know about the new "me", the better.  

I lack the ability to feel pain.

My mind is warping to the highest echelons of thought and inspiration.

Nothing will be impossible for me soon.

+++++

**_Day Five_ **

All went according to plan this afternoon.

I convinced one of the male doctors to inform me of what was happening to me.  He was a "fresh" face, and clearly wanting to impress the senior staff.  Obvious weakness was exploited.  I promised the fool that I'd praise his "testing" with the higher staff.  After all, I am a certified genius now.  My intelligence holds weight now.

I digress.

This lab is developing a serum known as X34ABF.  It's a serum that, if applied to someone with the proper genetic markings, has the ability to re-wire the human brain.  Pain sensors are removed, locks to human intelligence are removed, and all human emotion can be erased in an instant.  X34ABF creates a sociopath with unparalleled intelligence and lacks a sense of pain.

So in the next few hours, I'll likely lose all human emotion.  Not that I need it, but it's a rather solemn thought.

Though the final prospect of X34ABF is one that will require my attention.  They intend to "control" me through medical means.  A secondary injection that will make me susceptible to mind control.  

Ha.

Like I'd ever let them do that.  

+++++

** _Day Six_ **

Remember that foolish young doctor that I tricked yesterday?  I fooled him again.  He was going to inject me with the secondary serem.  Not the "main" injection, as he wasn't important enough to do such a thing, but the first of many triggers that would have eventually led to my demise.

I asked him to see the vial, just as he opened the door.  I feigned curiosity at his latest concoction, praising the effectiveness of his part.

The man gave it over without a second thought.  

Thankfully, the fool left the door to my cell open.  In an instant, I jammed the needle into his eye socket, where it ruptured his brain.  He fell to the ground in agonizing pain, and I kicked him away.  Once outside the door, I was met with security goons.  Useless individuals, really, when compared to someone that lacks the ability to feel pain.  They were on their knees instantly, and I acquired a gun.  Simple physics allowed me to angle the bullets for maximum potential.

Unfortunately, the senior staff locked off the section of lab that I'm currently in.  

Oh well.  Three computer manuals later, and I'm halfway done breaking the codes to the lock overrides.  I'd worry about reinforcements, but I made sure to cut the phone and internet lines after they locked me in.  It was even easier to lock the other doctors in their last safe place.  

As soon as the doors open, I expect a bloodbath.  Perhaps I can get one or two of them on my side?  

If not, it's not like it matters.  They're far beneath me anyway.

+++++

** _Day Seven_ **

If you're reading this Dr. Hendrix, then I'd like to personally thank you.  Your experiment was a resounding success.  The development of the serem gave way to a new form of human evolution.  Now that all emotion and feelings towards mankind have been erased, I'm confident in my plans moving forward.

(Oh, and if you're wondering how I got your name?  Well, let's just say that torture got a lot of information out of your colleagues.)

I digress.  This serem really will allow me to use my "skills" appropriately.

My platform as an internet sensation gives me an all-encompassing audience to manipulate.  Teenagers and college students are still developmental and are easy to make them think whatever I want them to think.  

Three years.  Three years is all I'll need to transform generation x into my willing slaves.  At least, that's my estimate with a .03 variance for error.  They'll eat up everything I say and do, and won't even realize it as I turn them against their friends and family.  The transition from internet superstar into a revolutionary leader of a new world order?  They'll never see it coming.

Oh, and I do apologize for the mess.  Blood and intestines are difficult to get out of white tile.  Unfortunately, your staff refused to serve me, so I had to make an example of them.  I would have left a few of your doctors alive to tell you all of this, but frankly, I don't trust them to adequately explain my plans.  Not that any of them cared to stay alive anyway.  They all feared me betraying them at some point, which I would have obviously done.  

By the way, if you're still foolish enough to be reading this entry, then please turn around.  I have one more loose end to tie up before I make my "inspirational" escape from terrorists and reunite with my friends and family.  Such a shame that I had to use fire as a distraction, the US Government will be disappointed that there was no evidence or bodies left to identify.  Then again, 1000 gallons of gasoline and a bunsen burner really do take care of all of that.  How was I to know that when I set my fire?  I'll just cry a bit, and they'll never know any different.

Ha.  That was a joke, if you didn't realize that, my dear doctor.

Goodbye Dr. Hendrix, and thank you again.  Thank you for giving me the power to break the shackles of humanity and fulfill my greatest desires I never knew I had.

+++++

Shaking hands drop the leather-bound journal that had been hung from the ceiling with a lower intestine.  Liquid gasoline is covering the floor beneath an aging doctor, and the smell was rising at an alarming rate.  Corpses littered the floor, arranged like lifeless dolls. 

The sound of three dozen bunsen burners switching on automatically rings in Dr. Hendrix's ears.

Heat washes over his body, as it melts into oblivion.


End file.
